


Let It Snow

by planetundersiege



Series: THN Winerweek 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Holtcest, Oneshot, Sibling Incest, blizzard, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: THN winterweek event: Day 5: BlizzardThe snow is coming down.[This is a gift]





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holtcest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtcest/gifts).



> This is a gift for Holtcest.

“Man, the snow sure is coming down.”

 

Matt talked as he looked outside of the windows of the Holt residence. The snow was falling down at an extreme speed, in a really tight cluster. You could barely see two feet out of the window, the snowflakes were that violent, and that packed.

 

“Yeah.” Pidge answer. “It’s a miracle if we actually survive this. Mom and dad are stuck at work, both messaged me. We’ll be home alone for god knows how long, and we can’t leave the house unless we have a death wish. Which mean, we’re practically already dead.”

 

Matt groaned.

 

“Ugh, I hate blizzards.”

 

“Same, they’re the worst. Let’s just be lucky that the house still has power, because I would not want to be stuck with you and Bae Bae in a blizzard AND power outage.”

 

The younger Holt sibling let out a bored sigh before scratching the back of her neck, already out of ideas on what they could do to pass the time. Because who knew how long they would spend together?

 

“Hey, the tv probably won’t have any signal, but wanna play some games on your 3ds? We could kill some time with that. Well, if you want too. I’m fine doing anything with you.”

 

Matt’s cheeks got heated, as he said the last line, and Pidge nodded.

 

“Sure, but I get to play first.”


End file.
